


Why cats cannot be tamed

by immortalbears



Series: anders holiday ficlets 2013 [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Beta/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, NSFW, Omegaverse, nanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel Howe, a beta, has feelings for Anders, an omega. Omegaverse. Some discussions of male pregnancy, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why cats cannot be tamed

Somehow this turned out to be Omegaverse Nanders =3=;  
Beta / Omega this time.  
Only Alphas get to bond with Omegas. Male Omegas can get pregnant from Male Betas and Male Alphas, but is seen as the Maker’s curse in Ferelden, although they are prized in Orlais. Since this is a Nanders sausagefest I won’t bother with more.

"What are you doing with my… Grandfather’s bow, Anders?" Nathaniel Howe said, one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing in particular," Anders purred, wriggling around a bit as he rubbed the (quite tough and uncomfortable, really) string against his nipple. "Given that Wintersend is coming up, I thought you would appreciate… Ahh… Somebody warming your bed up for you."

"Maker…" Nathaniel took a breath in. And out. "I thought you had the hots for the Warden Commander."

The mage shrugged. “I do owe him a lot, yes. It would be a lie if I said that I felt nothing for him.”

"…Some people don’t mind sharing, Anders." Nathaniel said, watching the mage intently. "I am not one of them."

"Well, who am I to judge?" Anders replied. "You are a bit of a stick in the mud." The mage pouted a little, and sighed.

"Then where did you," Nathaniel replied, with a slight grin, one finger trailing up the bow string. "Get the idea that this was a fine thing to do to an upstanding Howe?"

A soft moan. “I thought you would appreciate a little… Gift. Perhaps of a novelty item wrapped in your favourite bow.”

Nathaniel chuckled. “You’re not exactly a novelty item, mage.”

The mage looked away for a moment, a distant look in his eyes. He huffed a little, shuddering when Nathaniel’s calloused fingers ran over the tip of his nipples, stopping to pinch them lightly like he was a tender little thing. Never had he seen so many mixed messages at once, which was, for all of his experience, quite a challenge, really.

"Well… Maybe I’ll be more of a novelty to Justice." The mage grumbled, wriggling his neck out from the top of the bow. "I know that he would be a novelty to me, once he’s stopped mooning over Kristoff’s life—"

The rogue stared at him intensely. “Would anybody do for you?”

Anders blinked. “Maybe.”

"What do you mean, maybe?"

"All of you fine, upstanding Ferelden men prefer women, as far as I’ve checked. The one man that actually openly… shows that he prefers another man is the Warden Commander, and he’s off in Antiva chasing elven rogue skirt." Anders lowered his gaze. "…Even an apostate wants to be held once in a while, Howe. If only to feel safe. And, in this case, warm."

Nathaniel inhaled sharply at the bitterness in the mage’s voice.

"Only those who have nothing to lose would openly admit to… being open minded." Anders looked away. Like his fellow mages in the circle, who were separated by sex, anyway.

"I have nothing to lose anymore."

The mage blinked. “Oh? But you are such a fine, upstanding Ferelden, are you not? Especially of the Howe persuasion.”

The raven-haired man put his hands over the mage’s. He said quietly, “I’m not afraid anymore, Anders.”

The blonde smiled, and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. “I knew you were brave, Nate.”

"It has nothing to do with what you are thinking about, Anders. I knew a couple of apostates while I was in the Free Marches. Fine people, until the Templars began to knock on their doors. Then they turned into  these horrible… Creatures… And tried to kill everyone in sight. Even their allies." Nathaniel said, "If we were looking for somebody to carry on the Howe line… I would not be an ideal candidate. My sister already has a child. I am a Grey Warden."

"So. It is about ancestry, and the fact that…" The mage replied with a light squeeze on his hand. "…I am a mage."

Nathaniel did not want to say it, because he knew how strongly Anders felt about that. “…Yes.”

"Well, there is nothing I can do about it if you can’t trust me because of the way I was born, or for things that I did not ask for." The mage sighed.

Nathaniel’s stomach churned as Anders let go of him, and tried to shake his hand off. “No. Don’t go. What I meant to say was… I… Look, you have always been behind us. You saved our lives more than once. I wouldn’t have entrusted that role to anybody but you, Anders.”

The mage blinked, and a smile crossed his face. He sat back down, onto Nathaniel’s lap this time, as the rogue began to run his hands over the curve of his ass.

"Shall we cut the mushy stuff?" Anders said, a purring tone in his voice. He rubbed his belly lightly as he spoke, reminding Nathaniel of the fact that the mage was an Omega — and since he was a Beta, there could be no bonding between them, at any rate.

But feelings were… Feelings. They were not bonded, and they never could be. If it had just been about sex, Nathaniel would have gone for it. If he did not feel anything for the mage, he would not have been afraid.

But now that the exquisite little apostate was sitting on his lap, petting his belly like that… Nathaniel wondered who the lucky alpha would be, to be able to get to impregnate an Omega like that. (Given that this particular Omega was a Grey Warden, and the things the Blight did to one’s gonads… Nathaniel was certain that nothing between them would bear fruit. A shame, really— and, given Ferelden’s culture, male Omegas were seen as cursed, since they were so few in numbers and were unfortunate enough to be able to get pregnant.)

Nathaniel Howe’s rubbed his cock against the mage’s bare buttocks, feeling it begin to perk up from beneath the leather skirt. “Are you fine with a beta like me, Anders? An Omega like yourself could easily get a nice Alpha to shield you if you made it to Orlais, and they’re much more open about such things there.”

"Sure. That’s where the Exalted March comes from." Anders retorted quietly.

"…Right…" The rogue replied quietly. Being the worrier that he was, he could not help but think about all sorts of what-ifs, but the way the mage’s warm ass seemed to beckon at his groin was far too alluring. Maker,  he was lucky to get some with a rare male Omega like this, apostate or not. If only it was somebody other than Anders…

The mage must have noticed the sadness that emanated from Nathaniel Howe, because he rubbed his forehead against the man and kissed him on the lips again.

Ah, yes. He was reminded of Ser Pounce-a-lot, also known as that hellish cat that everybody disliked, but still put up with, mostly because it kept Anders sane in the Deep Roads. The way that blonde looked, one could have figured him for a stray tabby in desperate need of a master—

And every competent rogue knew that there was no training a cat. Perhaps wolves, bears, or spiders. But not a cat. They were not deceitful; they were simply fickle.

Nathaniel Howe brushed a stray strand of hair from Anders’ face, tucking it behind his ears as the ponytail began to undo itself from all of the smooching and humping.

"Anders," The rogued breathed in deeply, trying to get Anders’ needy butt off of his cock long enough to undress. He sneezed loudly once he was out of his smalls. "You… I can’t think straight around you."

"And you don’t like it," Anders observed. "Or perhaps you do, going by the way your cock is responding." With that, the mage began to rub their cocks together.

"Maker…!" Nathaniel Howe’s hips thrusted forward uncontrollably as the active bottom decided to frot with both of their frenulums squishing against each other. Then there was that warm, grasp from Anders’ slender fingers — the ones that he used to wiggle around and heal — and Nathaniel Howe thought that he would probably lose his mind. He did not like it. Had to be cool. Composed. But… He was honourable. And perhaps just a little bit weak for needy little Omegas.

Anders almost let out a low purr when Nathaniel pushed his hands away and gestured for him to lie down, which he did, legs spread for the rogue to see.

"Fuck," Nathaniel said quietly. He stroked Anders’ hair while the mage wrapped his legs around his waist, "Why can’t I bond with you?"

"…No Alpha has successfully bonded with me yet, so…" The mage shrugged, "Just because I am Omega does not mean that I am meant to be an Alpha’s conquest."

Nathaniel breathed in deeply. It smelt like Anders.

…Maker, but the apostate gave him a bit of hope. He rocked his hips against the mage gently, letting Anders move his hips as much as he wanted.

"You sure are needy," He noted.

Anders chuckled quietly, breath heavy. He closed his eyes and stroked his own cock as Nate continued to rock gently with the strength of his waist, girthy enough for him to feel his own man-cunt pulse and grip down in pleasure — though not large enough to hurt.

Nathaniel locked his fingers with the mage’s and began to thrust uncontrollably — harder and faster — the more Anders’ body seemed to suck him in.

"Anders…!"

The mage smiled up at him after all was said and done, rubbing his own balls with the insides of his thighs. Nathaniel could hear some lewd, wet squishing; he reached down to find that he had, indeed, unloaded inside of the mage.

Anders affectionately rubbed Nathaniel’s ears. “But hey, if we do happen to have a little Howe just from our trysts, let’s call him — or her — ‘Frederick’.”

"Pfft." The rogue did the same against Anders’ pierced ear in return. "I don’t care if you can never have an offspring. As far as I’m concerned, the Warden Commander is a fool for not taking you."

"I’m not some lovelorn damsel, if that’s what you are thinking about." Anders shrugged, sighing contentedly as his companion buried that sharp nose into his neck, feeling safe and satisfied for the time being. "Thanks for indulging me, Nate."

**Author's Note:**

> I read through this again and realised that it needs to be edited, but damn if I am not too fucking lazy.


End file.
